


love it !

by mellowly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Consensual, England tops btw, First Time, Just. Sex tbh, M/M, Oral Sex, SO, There be fuckin', UKUS, enjoy my fellow nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: Alfred is a sophomore in university. Arthur is the infuriatingly attractive English lit. TA.Things heat up considerably in Arthur's flat after a midnight joyride.





	love it !

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back my ladies and gents and pals
> 
> with ukus galore

_01:22 AM_

 

The door slams shut, and Arthur fears the wrath of the neighbours tomorrow morning, but then Alfred presses up against him and mewls something about _G_ _od Jesus fuck want you_ and he doesn’t care a single jot anymore.

It’s been a while - sure, there’s been a few hasty exchanges of spit and cum in the bathroom at the post-exams parties, but nothing like this, nothing like Alfred. Nothing like Alfred who is hot all over and whose glasses are pressing uncomfortably into Arthur's cheekbone as they kiss messily, Alfred who is insistently pushing the hard outline of his cock against Arthur's thigh.

He reciprocates some of the desperate _w_ _ant you so bad oh god love_ and slides his hands up beneath Alfred’s blue varsity jacket to squeeze at his hip bones and then his waist, sucking a mark into that sun-warm neck, hearing Alfred bite out curses. His lips curl into a smile of their own accord.

“Am I going to fuck you against the wall, love, or are we moving?”

 

Alfred ( _his Alfred, it seems, for now_ ) fumbles with words for a moment, clinging to his shoulders with a grip strong enough to hurt.

“Right here, God, wanna suck your cock right here,” he mutters at last, in that infuriatingly charming American accent all breathless and wonderful. Then he sinks to his knees, and Arthur's entire world narrows down to the breath that fans over the bared bit of skin above his trousers when Alfred undoes the button and bites his hip.

 

He lets his head drop back against the wall with a thud when Alfred licks the bared skin beneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down with an intake of breath.

“Nervous?” Arthur can’t help but chuckle and run a hand into soft honey-blond hair to keep it out of the way, and right then and there Alfred somehow fits all of his cock into his wet mouth, and Arthur doesn’t know up from down anymore. A helpless _Shit_ escapes between his teeth as Alfred pulls back only to suck him down again, gripping onto the ridge of his hip bones, moaning like it’s pleasing him as much as it’s pleasing Arthur.

“Fucking hell, you- Oh God,” he gasps, and Alfred is standing again and grinding on him like he’s desperate. Arthur holds him away at arms’ length and watches him blink in the low light.

“Hey- What’s up, I mean- Sorry-“

“No, you’re fine, love, it’s fine,” Arthur says once he’s regained some of his breath, “Come on. I want to return the favour.”

 

Nobody can claim Arthur is a selfish lover, but he’s certainly never taken this much care with a first-time fuck; he pushes Alfred down in the bed and undresses him with hands and mouth, riles him up into pleading before he even fetches a condom. Alfred’s on his stomach, hips pushed up - a bit too shy to show his face, it seems, even if Arthur would’ve loved to see the expression he surely makes when he pushes his cock into him, slowly, stroking his side and murmuring things he doesn’t consciously mean to say. _Gorgeous, God I want to ruin you, you look so fucking good, love, you look so good right now-_

He pushes Alfred’s knees apart with his own and fucks him hard. Hard enough to bunch the sheets together, hard enough to make his thighs strain, hard enough to have Alfred trembling and gasping and clutching at the pillows. Arthur bends down and bites at the back of his neck, pressing their bodies together, shivering with the feeling of their skin sticking together, the hot press beneath him.

Alfred shakes when he comes, Arthur's hand on his cock and the other curling around his throat, not hard enough to choke but with the distinct message of _mine_. He shudders and pitches further forward as Arthur pushes his forehead into his shoulder and finishes with half a curse and Alfred’s name tasting like sugar and gasoline on his lips.

 

He curls around him possessively. Alfred laughs, all summer sun again in the haze that comes after good sex.

“Man, you weren’t kidding, huh? I’m gonna feel that,” he chuckles, breath fanning out over Arthur's collarbone.

“I wasn’t, no,” he drawls, tangling his fingers in slightly sweaty honey-blond hair.

“Mm. Can I stay?”

There’s a pause in which Arthur's heart does that funny thing again, chest tight and full of something strange.

“I was hoping you would.”


End file.
